Victorian Love Story
by Lala Chastela
Summary: Jaman Victorian, sebuah jaman yang identik dengan kaum bangsawan. Tetapi di era yang gemilang ini terdapat, sebuah kisah yang memilukan. Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang. Akankah kisah ini berakhir bahagia seperti yang ada di dongeng?


**VICTORIAN LOVE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC (HANYA 2 KOK)**

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dingin pada putra bungsunya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya itu. Sasuke memandang ayahnya tajam.

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanyanya tak kalah dingin dan datar. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik ayahnya. Sesaat, mereka saling berpandangan. Fugaku lalu menghela nafas, seolah sudah putus asa menghadapi putra bungsunya itu. Ia menatap mata putra bungsunya lagi, mencoba mencari apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan. Namun hasilnya nihil, yang ia tangkap hanyalah pandangan kosong dan hampa dari putra keduannya itu.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini Sasuke. Kau salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha, umurmu sudah 30 tahun sudah seharusnya kau sudah menikah." kata Fugaku berusaha menjelaskan sejelas mungkin. Ia ingin sekali segera lepas dari tatapan putra bungsunya. Tatapan yang seolah-olah menyalahkan dirinya atas perbuatannya dulu.

"Aku sudah berkeluarga ayah."

"Tetapi itu dulu Sasuke! Lupakan gadis itu! Itu hanyalah masa lalu!" bentak Fugaku sambil memukul meja. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu lagi, sangat tidak ingin. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya ayah, tidak akan." kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerja ayahnya lalu pergi. Ia takkan pernah bisa melupakan 'dirinya', takkan pernah bisa karena 'dia' adalah bagian dari dirinya.

Fugaku menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Fugaku tahu bahwa perbuatannya salah, ia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk menikah, namun selalu berakhir dengan penolakan. Masa lalu adalah senjata Sasuke, dan Fugaku tidak bisa melawannya. Ia tidak bisa membela dirinya karena semua adalah kesalahannya.

Fugaku merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Tapi ini semua ia lakukan demi Uchiha. Demi nama besar keluarga Uchiha. Takdirlah yang memaksanya melakukan semua ini.

Fugaku memijit pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing dan frustasinya.

"Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain, aku akan menikahkannya secara paksa." ya, inilah keputusan akhir Fugaku demi menyelamatkan keluarga besar Uchiha.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota sebentar. Ia ingin sedikit melupakan masala-masalah hidupnya. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak gadis yang melirik Sasuke. Bukan ingin menyombongkan diri tapi itu memang benar. Mereka melirik Sasuke sambil sesekali menunjuk-nunjuk atau tertawa kecil. Memang, Sasuke memiliki fisik di atas rata-rata. Ia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Tetapi, sampai saat ini, hati Sasuke hanya untuk 'dia' seorang.

Sasuke segera mempercepat jalannya dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan orang-orang. Hingga sebuah kereta kuda mendekat ke arahnya lalu berhenti.

" Oi! Sasuke apa kabar?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dari kereta kudanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab sapaan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ia hanya memandang bocah berambut kuning bermata biru itu.

"Mau kemana? Kita sama-sama saja yuk!" teriak pemuda tadi. Ia langsung turun dari kereta kudanya dan menarik paksa Sasuke. Sasuke pun terpaksa ikut sahabatnya yang hyperaktif itu. Kereta kuda pun melaju kembali.

"Ada apa ini Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada sahabatnya yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti ingin ke tempat itu kan? Jadi kupikir sekalian saja denganku." kata Naruto diiringi senyuman khasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Naruto merupakan salah satu orang yang tahu masa lalu Sasuke dan tahu siapa 'dia' karena Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Naruto, salam untuk anakmu dan Shion." kata Sasuke saat turun dari kereta kuda Naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari khasnya. Perlahan, kereta kuda Naruto menjauh. Sasuke kini memandang tempat yang ia tuju. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengingat segala kenangan masa lalu yang terjadi di tempatnya kini berada.

Perlahan, Sasuke menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu. Taman kenangannya. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah antara 'dia' dan dirinya. Sasuke duduk di bangku kayu yang menghadap pohon terbesar di taman itu. Ia ingat, ingat sekali. Pohon itu adalah tempat pertamanya bertemu dengan 'dia'. Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum miris. Ia tak pernah bosan mengingat 'dia', walaupun hatinya selalu sakit karenanya. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menyingkirkan segala masalahnya. Sasuke terus memejamkan matanya hingga sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar.

"Tunggu kakak!" Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Mencoba mencari-cari asal suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Dari arah pohon besar di sebrangnya, terlihat seorang anak perempuan kecil sedang berlari-lari. Ranbut sepinggangnya yang berwarna indigo bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, matanya yang berwarna lavender memancarkan kepolosan dan kasih sayang, dressnya yang berwarna biru tua merumbai-rumbai mengiringi langkah kakinya. Sasuke terbelalak, anak itu persis sekali dengan 'dia'. Perlahan Sasuke menghampiri anak perempuan tersebut.

"Halo adik kecil." sapa Sasuke ramah. Raut wajahnya yang biasanya datar berubah melembut melihat wajah anak perempuan yang disapanya.

"Ha.. halo j..juga er… paman." jawab si anak perempuan. Perlahan rona merah muncul di kedua pipi gadis tersebut. Sasuke terbelalak. 'Tidak hanya suara dan fisiknya saja, tapi sifatnya juga mirip.' batin Sasuke.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal. Oh ya, siapa namamu gadis kecil? Dan berapa umurmu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut indigo anak di depannya. Anak itu perlahan menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hikari, u.. umurku 9 tahun. Pa.. paman juga mirip d..dengan orang yang ku kenal." jawab Hikari malu-malu.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Paman hampir mirip de..dengan kakak." jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat wajah Hikari. Sasuke merasa seperti melihat 'dia' saat mereka masih kecil. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru tua dengan beberapa helai rambut yang berwarna indigo, seperti dicat. Matanya yang berwarna lavender memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Siapa orang ini Hikari?" tanya anak laki-laki itu pada Hikari.

"Ini adalah.. um.. si..siapa nama paman?" tanya Hikari dengan wajah bingung.

"Namaku Daiki." kata Sasuke terpaksa berbohong. Ia tahu persis dengan anggota klan mana ia berbicara. Bila ia mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya bisa-bisa kedua anak kecil ini menceritakannya kepada keluarga mereka. Dan bila hal ini sampai terdengar, pasti akan timbul masalah besar.

"Paman Daiki, i.. ini kakakku namanya Hikaru. Kak Hikaru, i..ini Pa.. Paman Daiki." kata Hikari.

"Kalian terlihat seumur tapi ternyata kakak-adik." kata Sasuke

"Kami anak kembar. Aku terlahir 7 menit sebelum Hikari." jawab Hikaru sambil memasang wajah dingin. Entah mengapa, ia persis sekali seperti Sasuke. Mereka bertiga lalu berbincang-bincang sambil duduk di bawah pohon besar itu. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka bertiga. Hikaru yang sebelumnya terkesan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke sekarang bersikap terbuka. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Langit pun mulai berwarna kemerah-merahan, bertanda sang surya akan tenggelam.

"Nah paman, kami permisi pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Hikaru pada Sasuke mewakili adiknya yang sudah terlihat lelah. Hikari dan Hikaru pun perlahan berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke balas melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Sesudah Hikari dan Hikaru tak terlihat lagi, Sasuke duduk di bangku kayu yang berada di sebrang pohon besar tadi. Ia menarik nafas. Ia ingat, seharusnya ia sudah memiliki darah daging hasil pernikahannya dan 'dia'. Tapi, Sasuke tahu bahwa anaknya sudah meninggal sesaat sesudah lahir karena dibunuh oleh klannya. Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan muak. Ia muak dengan klannya. Ia muak dengan ayahnya. Dan, ia muak pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah. Hanya karena 'dia' berasal dari klan yang bermusuhan dengan klan Uchiha, pernikahan mereka ditentang. Hanya karena itu, Sasuke dipaksa bercerai. Hanya karena itu, putranya dan 'dia' tewas. Sasuke masih ingat, masih sangat ingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Rumah sakit tempat 'dia' bersalin hangus terbakar. Dan penyebab kebakaran itu adalah…

"Uchiha." gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia meremas rambutnya. Mencoba menghilangkan segala permasalahannya dari otaknya. Sasuke mendongak melihat langit. 'Sudah malam rupanya' pikir Sasuke, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia sangat malas pulang ke rumah besar keluarga Uchiha. Menyandang nama Uchiha saja ia sudah muak, apalagi pulang ke 'sarang' para Uchiha?

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hyuuga mansion.

"Ibu!" teriak Hikaru dan Hikari serempak sambil berlari memeluk ibu mereka. Wanita yang mereka peluk pun membalas memeluk mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Nampaknya kalian senang sekali?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum penih kasih sanyang.

"Kami habis bertemu orang asing bu, tapi dia baik sekali!"

"Di.. dia b..bilang aku mi.. mirip dengan o..orang yang dia kenal!" Hikaru dan Hikari berebut mendeskripsikan tentang 'Daiki' yang baru saja mereka kenal. Namun karena terlalu semangat Hikari jadi berbicara terbata-bata. Wanita yang disebut ibu pun hanya mendengarkan cerita dari kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum. Sesekali ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

"Heh sudah-sudah, ibu kalian 'kan ingin istirahat." kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu.

"Tapi kek!" jawab Hikaru dan Hikari serempak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalian berdua adalah Hyuuga, bertingkahlah seperti seorang Hyuuga!" kali ini nada suaranya meninggi. Hikaru dan Hikari pun hanya dapat menurut dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ibu mereka. Wanita tersebut hanya memandang kepergian kedua anaknya.

"Ayah terlalu berlebihan." kata wanita tersebut pada si lelaki paruh baya.

"Tapi kau memang lelah 'kan Hinata?" tanyanya pada putri sulungnya itu. Hinata hanya menggeleng perlahan. Hiashi hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat putrinya itu.

"Aku heran sekali dengan sikapmu itu Hinata. Tapi, aku lebih heran lagi dengan sikap Hikaru hari ini. Ia biasanya bersikap tenang, dingin dan dewasa, tapi tadi ia bersikap sangat manja dan semangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Ka.. kata mereka, me.. mereka habis bertemu dengan seseorang di taman. Katanya, orang itu sangat menyenangkan. Kalau tidak salah namanya… ah iya Daiki." terang Hinata. Hiashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi Hinata, mereka tidak boleh sering berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Bagaimana kalau keluarga Uchiha tahu kalau kalian masih hidup? Kau tak'kan bisa bersandiwara lagi bila Uchiha sudah tahu." tanya Hiashi. Wajah Hinata yang semula lembut, seketika berubah menjadi sedih.

"To.. tolong jangan mengungkit itu lagi ayah." kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Hiashi merasa sangat bersalah. Perlahan, ia keluar dari ruang kerja Hinata. Kini tinggal Hinata sendirian. Hinata ingat kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Dimana nyawanya hampir saja melayang karena peristiwa kebakaran 9 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung ia dan anak-anaknya masih hidup. Namun, sekarang ia harus mengucilkan diri agar tidak diserang lagi oleh Uchiha. Tangannya meremas dress berwarna ungu tuanya. Perlahan, ia menangis. Menangis karena mengingat kenangannya dulu bersama 'dia'. Kenangan yang begitu indah namun sangat memilukan.

"A..apa kau masih me..mengingatku? a… apa kau ma.. masih mengingatku? A… apa kau ma..masih me.. mencintaiku?" gumam Hinata lirih di sela tangisnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya secara perlahan. Ia melihat cincin kecil yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Cincin emas putih dengan batu permata warna biru di tengahnya. Cincin tanda bahwa ia adalah milik seseorang. Hinata terus menangis. Ia teringat 'dia'. Ia teringat saat 'dia' mencoba melamarnya. Ia teringat pernikahannya dengan 'dia'. Hinata sebenarnya tak ingin berpisah dengan 'dia'. Namun apa daya, takdir memaksa mereka untuk berpisah. Ingin sekali Hinata menyalahkan seseorang atas apa yang menimpanya. Namun siapa? Apa dia harus menyalahkan takdir? Apa dia harus menyalahkan Uchiha? Apa dia harus menyalahkan Hyuuga? Apa dia harus menyalahkan para leluhur yang menyebabkan Uchiha dan Hyuuga bermusuhan? Entahlah. Hinata tak tahu. Sekarang, ia hanya dapat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

Hiashi terdiam di balik pintu ruang kerja Hinata. Ia hanya dapat terdiam melihat putri sulungnya menangis. Ia merasa gagal. Merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Ia tak dapat membahagiakan dan menjaga putrinya itu. Bukannya membahagiakan, tapi ia malah membuat putrinya menangis. Membuat putri kandungnya sendiri sengsara dan tersakiti. Hiashi benar-benar merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Sebagai seorang pemimpin klan Hyuuga, Hiashi bisa saja menyerang klan Uchiha. Kekuatan klan Hyuuga dan Uchiha sama. Tapi ia tahu, putrinya pasti akan melarang hal itu. Sudah cukup lama Hinata menderita, dan Hiashi tidak ingin menambah penderitaan putri pertamanya lagi.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hari ini Sasuke sengaja pergi ke taman kenangannya lagi. Entah mengapa, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sepasang anak kembar yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya kemarin. Moodnya sedang bagus hari ini. Seperti kemarin, ia menunggu mereka di bawah pohon besar. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang kakak beradik kembar datang. Dan seperti kemarin, mereka bermain dan berbincang di sana. Sasuke merasa senang sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasa sesenang ini. Ia memperhatikan Hikaru dan Hikari. 'Hikari mirip sekali seperti 'dia', sedangkan Hikaru hampir mirip dengan diriku saat masih kecil. Atau jangan-jangan..' pikir Sasuke di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. 'Mana mungkin? Anakku 'kan laki-laki, lagipula ia sudah meninggal.' bantah Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Um.. pa.. Paman Daiki, a.. ada apa?" tanya Hikari cemas. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan lalu tersenyum. Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Seperti biasa, Hikaru dan Hikari pun pamit pulang. Sasuke hanya memandangi kepergian kedua 'teman kecil' barunya. Ia menghela nafas. Perlahan ia berjalan perjalanan, Sasuke tetap berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya. Hingga sebuah suara yang paling Sasuke benci memanggilnya.

"Sasuke." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap wajah ayahnya. Rupanya Fugaku tidak sendirian. Itachi Nampak bersama dengannya.

"Ikut ayah pulang." kata Fugaku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta kudanya. Sasuke menatap Itachi. Berusaha mencari jawaban dari kakanya itu. Itachi hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke, seolah-olah berkata sudah-ikuti-saja-ayah. Sasuke pun naik ke kereta kuda Fugaku dengan hati-hati, disusul dengan Itachi. Kereta kuda pun melaju. Melaju membawa tiga orang Uchiha yang sedang terjebak dalam diam menuju Uchiha mansion.

"Jadi ada apa ayah?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya di ruangan kerja ayahnya. Fugaku menatap putra bungsunya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tengah galau. Ia lalu menatap putra sulungnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari putra tertuanya itu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah ditunangkan dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno dan 5 hari lagi kau akan…" Fugaku menarik nafas sejenak "Menikah.". Sasuke terbelalak. Ia merasa sangat kaget dan marah atas perbuatan ayahnya itu. Sasuke sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak bisa menentukan seenaknya!"

"Ayah melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Sasuke! Ini semua demi kau, demi nama baik Uchiha!" bentak Fugaku.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, aku sudah muak dengan klan ini! Dan lagi demi kebaikanku? Tahu apa ayah tentangku? Justru aku menjadi seperti ini karena ayah! Karena klan ini aku jadi menderita!" bentak Sasuke. Fugaku terdiam sejenak. Sementara itu Itachi berusaha meredakan emosi adiknya.

"Karena klan ini dan ayah, 'dia' dan putraku tewas. Sekarang ayah mau bilang ini semua demi kebaikanku?" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang rendah dan dingin. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Sasuke lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya, tak lupa dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tak'kan menerimanya dengan mudah." kata Itachi pada ayahnya. Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu perbuatannya salah, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Itachi pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk adiknya. Ia sendiri kaget saat diberitahu hal ini oleh ayahnya. Bagaimanapun, Itachilah wali nikah Sasuke. Ia tahu persis seberapa besar cinta adiknya untuk 'dia'. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Empat hari pun berlalu. Sasuke sudah tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Selama empat hari ini ia berusaha membatalkan pernikahannya, namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar di taman kenangannya. Di sana ia melihat dua 'teman kecil' barunya. Seulas senyum langsung terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Sasuke. Hikaru dan Hikari langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mereka bertiga lalu larut dalam suasana gembira. Sasuke dapat melupakan segala permasalahan yang ia hadapi bila bersama dengan Hikaru dan Hikari walau hanya sesaat.

"Eh? Pa.. Pama Daiki akan menikah?" tanya Hikari. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku ingin datang." kata Hikaru. Akhirnya dengan segala bujuk rayu, Sasuke menyerahkan alamat gereja tempat ia besok akan menikah. Hikaru dan Hikari pun pulang setelah sebelumnya berjanji pada Sasuke akan datang. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Kini ia sedang berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke lirih. Perlahan air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hyuuga mansion.

"Ibu." kata Hikari sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Ada apa Hikari?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Besok Paman Daiki akan menikah, kita kesana ya? Aku dan kakak sudah janji dengan Paman Daiki." pinta Hikari. Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Hikari lalu memberikan sinyal pada Hikaru yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Hinata bahwa mereka berhasil. Hikaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kita akan ke sana besok." kata Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut indigo Hikari.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Sasuke kini telah siap. Ia telah berdiri di depan altar pernikahan bersama calon istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Para tamu undangan berdecak kagum akan ketampanan dan kecantikan calon pengantin itu. Jas pengantin hitam lengkap membalut Sasuke. Sedangkan gaun pengantin putih dengan banyak pita-pita warna pink membalut Sakura. Sasuke mulai kesal dengan calon istrinya yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak karuan. Ia juga mulai kesal pada pastor Iruka yang sedari tadi belum memulai acara pernikahan ini. Bukan karena ia ingin segera menikah dengan Sakura, tapi karena ia sudah tak tahan mendengar ocehan Sakura. Sasuke mulai menatap satu-persatu tamu undangan yang hadir. Ia mencari-cari kedua tamu kecil spesialnya

Dari arah luar gereja, terdengar suara kereta kuda. Fugaku menyengirtkan dahi. Ia menatap istrinya Mikoto, Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan. Seingat Fugaku, seluruh tamu undangan telah hadir. Ia pun menatap Itachi yang sedang memangku anaknya. Itachi juga menggeleng tanda tak tahu. Dari arah pintu gereja, muncul sepasang anak kembar. Hikaru yang dibalut jas hitam menggandeng Hikari yang dibalut gaun warna ungu tua dengan bros berwarna ungu. Sasuke tersenyum mendapati kedua tamu kecilnya baru datang. Fugaku dan seluruh tamu yang hadir kaget. Tetapi, yang paling kaget adalah keluarga Uchiha. Mereka kaget karena tamu yang hadir sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan 'dia', apalagi tamu yang hadir berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat paman." kata Hikari sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia berlari kecil keluar. Nampaknya sedang berusaha mengajak masuk seseorang. Lalu Hikari masuk lagi, kali ini ia menarik tangan orang dewasa. Perlahan, sosok orang dewasa tersebut makin jelas.

"Perkenalkan paman ini…"

"Hi… Hinata?" belum selesai Hikaru berbicara, Sasuke sudah menyelanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sama-sama kaget. Hikaru dan Hikari hanya dapat saling pandang.

"Ja.. jadi paman dan ibu su.. sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Hikari. Sasuke melihat Hikari. 'Ibu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hinata… jadi…" kata Sasuke terbata-bata. Perasaannya sedang tidak karuan saat ini. Ia merasa senang, marah, benci, rindu dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya. Hinata melirik Sasuke. Pandangan matanya tampak sayu. Tersakiti, terlukai, kesepian, rindu terpancar dengan jelas dari bola matanya. Ia lalu melirik Sakura. Dan ia sadar bahwa…

"Ka.. kau akan menikah ya? Ka.. kalau be.. begitu a… aku ucapkan se..selamat." kata Hinata lirih. Perlahan, butir-butir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Anak-anak, ibu ada urusan ja.. jadi kalian pulang duluan ya." kata Hinata lalu menyerahkan Hikaru dan Hikari pada kusir kereta kudanya. Hikaru dan Hikari hanya dapat menurut. Ia lalu berlari ke luar gereja.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke lalu berlari meninggalkan gereja. Meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak para tamu undangan. Ia terus berlari. Terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya lagi sekarang.

"Cepat tahan Sasuke!" perintah Fugaku kepada para Uchiha. Namun pastor Iruka mencegahnya. Fugaku menatap Iruka kesal.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentak Fugaku. Iruka menatap Fugaku sebentar lalu mulai berbicara.

"Saya hanya tak ingin anda mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." jawabnya. Fugaku menyengirtkan dahi. Ia lalu menatap Iruka dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan amarah.

"Saya tahu, kebakaran sebuah rumah sakit 9 tahun yang lalu adalah perbuatan Uchiha. Benarkan,Tuan Fugaku?" Fugaku terbelalak.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau…"

"Karena sayalah yang menyelamatkan Hinata dan kedua bayinya." jawab Iruka. Fugaku menatapnya tajam. Berusaha mencari kebenaran yang ada dari seorang pastor yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Saat kebakaran 9 tahun yang lalu terjadi, saya ada disana. Saya berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata dan bayinya. Lalu, saya juga berhasil menipu para Uchiha dan mengatakan bahwa anak Hinata adalah seorang laki-laki. Semuanya sudah saya rencanakan." kata Iruka sambil memandang Fugaku. Pandangan yang penuh amarah dan rasa kasihan.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" bentak Fugaku.

"Karena saya tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka. Saya tidak ingin cinta mereka kandas, seperti saya. Maka dulu saya setuju untuk menjadi pastor di pernikahan mereka. Saya tidak ingin mereka berdua menderita, seperti Nyonya Mikoto." Fugaku menatap istrinya bingung. Ia lalu menatap Iruka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa anda tahu Tuan Fugaku, bahwa sebenarnya Nyonya Mikoto benar-benar mencintai anda? Apa anda tahu bahwa sebenarnya Nyonya Mikoto setuju menikah dengan anda karena ia memang mencintai anda? Apa anda tahu itu semua? Apa anda tahu bahwa Nyonya Mikoto selalu menangis setiap malam, selalu berkonsultasi dengan saya tentang anda, dan selalu berusaha membuat anda mencintainya? Apa anda tahu itu?" Tanya Iruka bertubi-tubi. Fugaku hanya terdiam. Sementara itu, Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas gaun merah batanya.

"Apa anda tahu, seberapa sakit hati saya? Apa anda pernah merelakan orang yang anda cintai untuk menikah dengan orang lain yang dicintainya? Apa anda pernah berada di posisi saya atau Sasuke?" tanya Iruka. Ia memang mencintai Mikoto. Sebelum menjadi pastor, ia dan Mikoto memang berteman. Tetapi, setelah mengetahui bahwa Mikoto mencintai Fugaku dan akan menikah dengan Fugaku, Iruka mulai menjauh. Hatinya sakit, terlalu sakit. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menjadi pastor, karena ia tidak bisa mencintai perempuan lain selain Mikoto.

"Maka dari itu, saya mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata." ucap Iruka singkat.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

Hinata terus berlari. Terus berlari dari kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa, orang yang sangat dicintainya ternyata mengkhianatinya. Hatinya sakit. Perih, hatinya terasa perih. Ia terluka. Tak cukupkah pengorbanannya selama ini? Tak cukupkah penderitaannya selama ini? Hingga ia harus mengalami semua ini? Hinata terus berlari tak tentu arah. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah sampai di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman kenangannya. Ia terduduk. Air matanya masih membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia menangis. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Berharap ia dapat menutupi kesedihan yang ia pancarkan.

Sasuke berhenti berlari. Ia menghampiri sesosok wanita yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman kenangannya. Sosok wanita yang amat ia rindukan. Perlahan, ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hinata, maaf." ucapnya lirih. Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya. Sasuke semakin erat memeluknya. Seolah enggan melepaskannya lagi. Sasuke terus memeluk Hinata sambil berulang kali membisikkan kata 'maaf', berusaha menenangkan wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

"U.. untuk apa kau menge.. jarku? Ca.. calon i.. istrimu pa.. pasti menunggumu." kata Hinata lirih disela tangisnya. Sasuke terdiam. Perlahan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Hinata. Dihapusnya jejak air mata Hinata. Sasuke lalu menyentuh bahu Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya. Onyx meet Lavender. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan

Cup!

Sasuke mencium Hinata. Hinata yang kaget segera berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke memeluknya erat. Tak membiarkan ada kesempatan untuk Hinata melarikan diri. Hinata hanya dapat mendesah. Ciuman itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi mulut Hinata, bermain-main dengan lidah milik Hinata. Hinata terus memberontak. Sasuke lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Hinata. Menahan kepala Hinata agar terus berada di 'posisinya'. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sesaat untuk menghirup udara.

"Sa.. Sasu.. akh!" belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibirnya. Seolah tak'kan pernah ingin melepaskannya kembali. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"A.. apa hah yang ka.. kau hah la.. lakukan?" kata Hinata terengah-engah. Nafasnya terus memburu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak ingin melepasmu lagi Hinata. Hanya kau, hanya kau wanita yang kucintai. Tolong, jangan pergi lagi Hinata. Kumohon." kata Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya pinta Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali Hinata. Apapun. Aku ingin bersamamu lagi Hinata. Aku serius. Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi lagi." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Hinata terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke. Hangat, hangat pelukan Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu.

"A.. apa kau serius?" tanya Hinata, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak mempermainkannya.

"Aku serius Hinata. Sangat serius. Bila keluarga kita masih tetap menentang, aku sudah tak perduli lagi. Tak'kan kubiarkan mereka mencelakaimu dan anak-anak kita lagi Hinata. Tak'kan pernah. Jadi kumohon, kembalilah." ucap Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Namun, semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah hanya rayuan belaka, tapi memang itulah kata hatinya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi. Untuk selamanya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia menangis. Ia tak dapat membohongi perasaannya. Ia selalu mencintai Sasuke. Selalu.

"Janji?" tanya Hinata disela tangisannya.

"Janji." Kebahagiaan yang telah hilang selama 9 tahun kini kembali lagi. Perasaan di hati kini tak dapat terbendung lagi. Semua perasaan itu meluap-luap. Lembaran masa lalu yang indah kini terbuka lagi. Menunggu berbagai cerita yang akan datang di masa depan. Kini mereka telah melengkapi. Setelah sekian lama terpisahkan. Tak ada keraguan. Tak ada kebimbangan. Sebuah kisah dongeng yang berliku-liku kini menemui akhir yang bahagia. Kisah dongeng itu tak 'kan pernah habis. Sampai kapanpun.

**oxxxXOXxxxo**

** Akhirnya selesai juga! Mungkin kalian bingung dengan akhirnya, kayaknya gantung banget ya? Ini semua karena saya sudah kehabisan ide dan imajinasi *?*. Pokoknya akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata mendapat restu dan menikah. Cerita saya yang ini aneh sekali *readers: bukannya cerita yang lain juga aneh?*. Yosh! Review please?**


End file.
